What A Beautiful Day
by Allyson Rae
Summary: TATEness...as always...: That's all I can think of to say...I threw in some Gabby too...


What A Beautiful Day

By: Ally Rae

Summary: TATE...as always

Disclaimer: NCIS is property of CBS. Chris Cagle sings this song.

A/N: Sitting in school, in study hall and I'm flipping bored, so I got this idea, and I'm running with it. Here we go then.

* * *

Day One...I stumbled through hello on 5th avenue

Tony walked along on the sidewalk, sun shining on his broad shoulders. Sunglasses resting on his nose, he ran his fingers through his hair as he stopped at the corner crosswalk. When the Do Not Walk sign changed to Walk, Tony began to cross 5th Avenue. About halfway across the road, he stumbled and accidentily knocked into a woman who was walking the opposite direction, knocking the packages from her hands. "Oh I am so sorry," Tony bent down to help the woman with her packages. "I didn't mean to...Kate?" Tony's eyes finally met the woman's and he was surprised to see Kate staring back at him.

"Hey Tony." Kate pushed a stray strand of her dark hair back behind her ear as she picked up the fallen packages. They stood, and began to walk together, Tony going back the way he came.

"What are you up to on our fine Saturday off?" Tony asked.

"Eh...some shopping, running errands, nothing to much." Kate replied.

"Same with me." Tony grinned. They walked together for awhile, talking about nothing and everything. As they parted, they made plans to meet up the next day for lunch.

Day Two...We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon

Tonymet Katein a small cafe, and ordered coffee and pie. Theymanaged to sit there for four hours, and make conversation, even avoiding all work topics. And they learned a lot about each other, things that they had never known. They also started learning things about themselves, things hidden so deep inside that were only now statrting to come to the surface.

Caught a movie on day Fourteen

Tony picked up the phone on his counter and dialed Kate's number. "Hey Kate. How about a movie?" And that was all it took. They went to see the new action/thriller/romance about the FBI agents that solved murders and ultimately fell in love. And although they didn't voice these thoughts aloud, they both were thinking that this movie reminded them of themselves.

And day sixty-seven she said I love you to me

Tony and Kate had officially been dating for a month and a half, about two months after the run-in in the street. They sat on Tony's couch, after going out for the fireworks show that was showing for the Fourth of July. As they lay on the couch, in each other's arms, Kate looked up to meet Tony's eyes. She smiled, and he smiled back. He kissed her softly. "I love you." Kate whispered.

"I love you too." Tony kissed her again.

Oh what a feeling  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowing...  
Ooh we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave but chose to stay

What a beautiful day

What a beautiful day

Day One Sixteen...I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life

"Hey Kate." Tony called across the bullpen to his approaching girlfriend.

"Hey Tony." She smiled as she sat down at her desk, seeing the single red rose in the vase on her desk. Just as he thought she would, she brought the rose to her face to smell it, and she caught sight of the shimmering diamond in the center of the rose. She looked up to find Tony, sitting at his desk with a small sign in his hand. "Marry Me?" it read. She nodded her head slowly, tears filling her eyes. "Yes." She stood, as did he, and she ran into his arms, rose in hand, as he picked her up in a bear hug. He kissed her gently, and wiped the now free-falling tears from her cheeks. He took the ring from the rose and slid it gently onto her left ring finger.

Day One Eighty Nine...Oh I almost lost that girl to my Foolish pride

He was jealous. Their latest suspect for the murder case they were working on was just interrogated by Kate. He was looking at her and flirting with her, and in order to gain information, she flirted back. He knew that she loved him, but he couldn't help but feel cheated and jealous.

"Tony...you know I love you, and that I would never cheat on you. But if you are gonna be so damn possessive of me, then you need some time to think." Kate turned and walked out the door of Tony's apartment, after he had confronted her about the interrogation. She left him alone, sitting on the couch, nearly in tears. Five minutes later, she walked back in, tears in her eyes, to wrap her arms around him. "I love you Tony. I can't leave. I stood out there for five minutes, and I didn't get any farther than the elevator doors." Tony pulled her down onto the couch and held her close.

"I'm sorry Kate, I know I can trust you. I just love you so much, that losing you would damn near kill me."

"I love you too Tony. Just remember that I love you more than anything, and I would never leave."

But she said I do on day Four Eighty Two

"I do." Kate smiled at Tony from her place at the altar. He smiled back, mouthing _'I love you.'_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may..." But Tony beat the preacher to the punch as he kissed his new wife. "...kiss the bride." The preacher just shook his head as he smiled at the newlyweds. He had seen this before. They were in love. Gibbs and Abby sat three pews back, watching their co-workers and more importantly, their friends, finally tie the knot. Gibbs took Abby's hand as he kissed her cheek gently and whispered, "You're next." Abby just smiled as she glanced at the diamond on her finger.

As Tony and Kate began their walk down the aisle and out of the church, they smiled when they saw Gibbs and Abby together.

"Love will do that to ya." Kate smiled as she leaned over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

and gave me a son on day Seven Sixty One

"It's a boy!" The doctor smiled up at the new mom as he held the baby up for the proud parents to see. Kate smiled faintly as she collapsed against the pillows with a sigh of relief. As she heard the baby's cry, she looked up at Tony with a grin that he eagerly returned.

"We did it." He smiled as he kissed his wife.

"Yeah Tony, I'm pretty sure that's how we got that baby over there." She cheekily replied.

"Oh you." He kissed her again. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Tony."

The nurse brought over the little bundle of blue blanket, and handed it to Kate. The sight of the little boy that had his mother's eyes and his father's smile brought tears to both their eyes. "Welcome to the world Michael Andrew DiNozzo." The baby just stared at her with those big, beautiful eyes.

Oh what a feeling  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowing...  
Ooh we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave but chose to stay

What a beautiful Day

Day Eighteen Thousand Two Hundred and Fifty Three  
Well honey thats fifty years  
Yeah here's to you and me

A grey haired Tony led a greying Kate onto the dance floor, as the song that they danced to at their wedding began to play. Looking on was their son, with his wife, Melissa, Gibbs and Abby's daughter. In Andrew's arms was their daughter, Alexis. They watched as Kate and Tony began to dance.

"After fifty years, I love you just as much as I loved you that first day." Tony whispered as he held his wife in his arms.

"And I still love you just as much as I did fifty years ago."

Oh what a feeling  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowing...  
Ooh we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave but chose to stay

what a beautiful day

Day One I thank god I said hello on 5th avenue


End file.
